


Professional Curiosity

by golden_d



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_d/pseuds/golden_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Writer in a Drawer 4.01.</p><p>The requirements were:</p><p>Prompt: Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this." <br/>Added Element: A television show from the 20th century.</p><p>If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer for more information.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Professional Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Writer in a Drawer 4.01.
> 
> The requirements were:
> 
> Prompt: Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this."   
> Added Element: A television show from the 20th century.
> 
> If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer for more information.

The thing about the Hatarkians was that they really did look like something out of _Star Trek_. They were seven feet tall, green, and had multiple forehead ridges, each with a distinct pattern. Toshiko couldn't speak to the design of their spaceships, as they hadn't landed one on the Plass, but phasers were definitely part of the hand-held arsenal.

"I've been waiting for this, Harkness," growled the lead Hatarkian. At least, Tosh assumed he was in charge: He wore a fancy sash, and was aiming a phaser at Jack's head. The rest of Team Torchwood was in relative safety, as the phasers pointed at them were set to Stun rather than Kill—or they were set to Just-Enough-Pain-To-Make-You-Wish-You-Were-Dead; she couldn't tell for sure, and suspected the only way to find out was as a direct result of being shot.

When the Hatarkians inevitably vaporised Jack, they beamed away directly afterward, understandably (if erroneously) believing that Jack was gone for good.

"Toshiko," Ianto said, watching the space where Jack had been. "In your professional opinion as a physicist, what are the odds that he'll come back naked?"

"Bet you a fiver he keeps the coat," she said immediately.

Ianto laughed. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta credit goes to the ever-lovely Foxy.


End file.
